Two Presents For One
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: It is Clare's birthday, and Eli is determined to make it the best one yet.


**So, happy birthday to me! Yes, it is in fact my birthday…and all of you are getting a one-shot! That seems backwards, but I don't really care! I had to make my birthday somehow be in EClare form, duh! ;) I hope you enjoy Two Presents For One.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I have been nervous all day…you know all of the normal things. The stress of being a teenager, getting good grades, staying out of trouble, being in love with your best friend forever. Yes…totally normal. Well, I should start from the beginning.

Hi, my name is Elijah Goldsworthy and I am 17 years of age. I go to Degrassi with my two best friends, Adam Torres and Clare Edwards. We have all been great friends since my first day there. We have had our ups and downs…are twists and our turns. But no matter what we end up being happy and together through thick and thin.

I love them both very much, in different ways, and couldn't imagine my life without either one of them. They are totally and completely there for me when I need them. You are all probably so very bored with my life story right now, so I'll stop right there and tell you that this really isn't about me. It is about one of the two most incredible friends, Clare.

…**and my love for her.**

You see today is her birthday, her sixteenth to be exact. And I want everything to be just absolutely perfect for her on her special day. How? You ask. Well, since it is a Saturday, and her family wasn't celebrating her birthday until tomorrow, which don't even ask me why because I think it is stupid too. Anyway, since it is a weekend day I am going to kidnap her until tonight.

If only I could get the nerve to actually go pick her up. I sent her a text saying to be ready in an hour just in case a mysterious person were to come to her door…I sent that text, well, about an hour ago. Which means that I am running out of time for delay. She will be expecting me soon, and I would have to show up. Unless I want her to get mad for making her get all dressed up.

Now, if it were up to me I would take her out without make-up and in her pajama's, but she'd kill me if I made her do that. Countless times I have told her she is beautiful with and without make-up, but she likes to pretend otherwise. She isn't self conscious or anything, she is just a girl. An extraordinary one, but still just a girl.

I was on the phone with Adam last night telling him my entire plan and he thought that I was a genius. Oh, yes, Adam knows…but not because I gave him the information willingly, but because he figured it out and he guilt tripped me into admitting it. And I finally let down my armor and fessed up. He threw a mini-party for being right, and for me loving someone.

To me, though, it was just annoying. But anyway he thought everything was perfect, and that today I just needed to tell her. He assures me that she feels the same, but every time I go and ask him if she has told him that directly…and all he says is that I have to find out for myself and that is final.

I want to find out…because I'd love to be with her, to be able to hold her and be her protection…so I could call her mine. But, then again, I don't want to ruin anything between us with the friendship, though I highly doubt Adam would let me go into this without him having some knowledge. Maybe that means she does feel the same.

All of a sudden this big boost of confidence came over me and I charged to my car as fast as I could. I said that I would be back late to my parents and that I had my phone on me in case of an emergency. I went way over the speed limit, but that didn't matter to me right now, all that mattered was getting to Clare and getting to her now. I got there in probably seven minutes which should have taken me fifteen. I felt bad but then relived that I didn't get a ticket, then I saw Clare come out of her door. She looked gorgeously stunning…she literally took my breath away. She was hugging her arms as if for shelter or protection and when she saw me leaning against the door she ran to me.

"Where have you been?" She muttered into my chest. I could tell something was bothering her but I didn't let it show that I could tell. Today was about her, and her being happy. I didn't want to ruin that. I gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her and opening the passenger door for her.

"You get the royal treatment today, miss birthday girl." She smiled lightly at me and then placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I swear my heart skipped a beat, then another and another. It was all I could do to not take her in and kiss those lips of hers. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my brain.

When I came back to reality, I saw that Clare was staring at me like I had lost my mind. Which to the average person, including her, that is probably exactly what I looked like. I gave her a reassuring smile before shutting her door and going to my side.

"Adam isn't joining us on this fabulous day?" She said with venom on the last two words. I looked at her skeptically before I sighed. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She answered with a no before I could even get the whole sentence out. I reached for her hand but she refused to take it. She, instead, slid over to the middle seat and laid her head on my shoulder. I placed my hand on her thigh and rubbed. "I had a lot planned for today, but I think we are just going straight to your present, then you can play with it. You need some cheering up."

"Play with it? Eli I don't play with things." She reminded me yet again. I nodded. "You'll love this thing, I promise…but you have to pick one out."

She was utterly confused, as she should be. I loved being mysterious, and I'll say it, as much as I love mystery I love her more. "I'll give you a hint."

"No! I want it to be a surprise!" She lightly giggled and wiped her unshed tears away. We didn't move though as I drove along the road. My gut feeling was telling me, with each passing minute, that she did indeed feel the same. But then again she could just need someone to be there for her right now.

**Then I saw the light.**

Not literally, but I mean I figured out why she would be so upset. "Parents?" I lightly whispered to her as I parked in a parking spot once we arrived. I turned to face her and saw that her face was still buried deep into my chest. "Am I right, Clare?"

"Yes. My dad came over with his girlfriend, not knowing that mom would be there. They are getting married, Eli! And to top it off _she _has a kid! A kid! He's our age, and he was just creepy. I didn't like it, Eli, I felt so unsafe in my own home." I wrapped my arms tightly around her small figure before leaving down so that my lips touched her ear. "Maybe this will help."

I took her face in between my hands and lightly placed a small kiss on her lips. But I instantly withdrew, mentally killing myself over and over again. It wasn't until she placed her lips back on mine sis I feel as if I did the right thing. "Yeah, it helped a lot."

She murmured against my lips. I chuckled lowly and kissed her again. "Are you my present?" She asked once we both came up for air. I smirked and replied, "One of them."

She looked very confused, but all I did was wink at her. I got us both out of the car and immediately covered Clare's eyes. She put up a fuss, of course but I made her calm down, and told her that this whole thing would be better as a surprise. She finally agreed and let me walk her into the building.

Once you walk in you could hear tiny, woofs, meows, and any other sound an animal would make. If you haven't guessed yet, then I'll tell you. I took her to a pet store. You see Clare has always-

"ELI!" She said with a big smile on her face. She threw her arms around me. I hugged her back before taking her in front of the kittens. Clare is in love with kittens, and has always wanted one. And now, she gets to have one. I cleared everything up with her mom and she was delighted that I was doing this for her daughter.

"Pick one." Her eyes glowed and her mouth was open. She never looked more beautiful to me. I leaned forward and kissed her open mouth. She pulled away with a blush on her face. "Really?"

"Really, really." She smiled at me and turned her attention back to the adorable kitties. There had to be two dozen in there, and they were all so tiny. One caught my eye though; it was all black and had the biggest blue eyes. I pointed it out to Clare and her eyes told me everything. I got a worker and told them which one we were going to get.

"So, what are you going to name him?" She put on a thinking face. "Hmm, I don't know…what do you think?"

She looked at me with those innocent bright blue eyes, and she just looked so adorable. I couldn't resist any longer. "I love you." She didn't look surprised, like I thought, actually nothing really changed about her at all, except for the big smile that crept up to her face. "Finally! I love you, too!"

She kissed my lips then turned her attention back to the all black, cutest kitten in the world. "What does he look like to you?" After we got a cage to put him in to take him home, and we were walking out the door I suggested, "How about Eli the Great?"

She rolled her beautiful eyes at me. "But you are Eli the Great! I can't have two, that is just too much amazingness!" She argued. I smiled at her words, secretly they made me feel incredible. "How about Eli is amazing?"

We argued about it all the way home, but she finally decided on a name that fit the little kitty perfectly, and it made me happy.

**Captain Gold.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I must admit it was cheesy but it is my birthday, and I wanted it to be cheesy so deal with it! Hahahaha, reviews? Love you all. <strong>


End file.
